The Legend Of Ash Ketchum
by everyman52
Summary: Read The Legend of Ash Ketchum as he changes the world, Saves legendaries, and becomes a master. Aura,Powerful,Smart-Ash
1. story note

Hello Everyone Everyman52 here just wanted to say I have thinking of this story idea for a while now. It will span across all the movies. Ash will get all the pokemon he has in the anime plus extra. So don't worry pikachu will be Ash's starter. Im still undecide on the pairing might make it a amourshiping story or another harem not sure yet will think about it as I go. Since for now he is too young to think about love and all that. So I will put a poll up now, Let me know if you want either Serena as alove intrest or you want a harem where it will include Serena, May, Cynthia and a few other that I will think of. So in your review just put amourshipping for Serena or Harem and come the 3rd of May I will put another note letting you all know what won. So now go enjoy and the story and Follow and review.

Thank you and have a nice day Everyman52 Signing out


	2. Chapter One The Legend Begins

**Here we start our story in the Kingdom of Rota with a a young 5 year old child and his mother. These two are Ash Ketchum and his mother Delia Ketchum. They are currently on there way to the annual festival in Rota in honor of Sir Aaron.**

 **This is gonna be so cool mummy thank you for taking me. No problem Ash. Now when we get there we will need to get into costume. Why do we need to do that mummy? It's more for historical placement. Alright Mummy.**

 **How do I look Ash? You look great mummy, what about me? You look like the spitting image of Sir. Aaron. Thanks mummy.**

 **Let's go to the festival now Ash. You know Ash there is a pokemon battle tournament here. There is! Yes. And the winner gets to be Aura Guardian of the year. Whats an Aura Guardian? An Aura Guardian is a person that helps human and pokemon co-exist by helping fix problems and stopping evil, all while using the aura. Okay Mummy.**

 **Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this year's festival tournament. We have here today 10 trainers battling it out to be aura guardian of the year. So without further ado let's begin.**

 **2 hours later**

 **And our finalists are down to their last pokemon Lucario and a Raichu. They are both just holding on by pure willpower who is gonna win first. Both pokemon nod to each other then Raichu falls first. Making Lucario the winner and his trainer Riley Aura Guardian of the year.**

 **Thank you everyone. I hope to make you all proud. Alright folks that's the end of the tournament now in a couple hours we will be having the ball so get ready.**

 **3 hours Later**

 **Mummy! What is a ball exactly? It's a formal dance and banquet Ash. You go and dance with a partner mostly. Oh alright mummy.**

 **Alright ladies and gentlemen let's start this ball. So let's welcome or queen, Queen Marion. Thank you everyone for attending this wonderful festival. This will also be my last festival as queen, as for next year my daughter Princess Ilene will have become queen. So I thank you all again for this great festival. So I now pronounce this ball open.**

 **Come on Ash let's go dance. Alright mummy i'm coming. Delia and Ash then waltz with each other for most of the ball while taking breaks to talk and eat. Mummy do you think i could dance with the princess. I don't know Ash but you can try. Ash then walks up to the princess. Halt you are not aloud to go by the Queen or Princess.**

 **Sorry I just wanted to see if I could have a dance with the princess. Guards calm down I think he can be trusted. But my queen how can you be sure. I just know these things there's something about him that makes me sure. If you insist. You may proceed. Thank you Sir and your Highness.**

 **Excuse me Princess Ilene would you care for a dance. I would love to uhhh. Oh my name is Ash Ketchum your highness. Thank you and yes I would like a dance Ash Ketchum. Thank you for accepting my offer your highness. It was no problem now let's go and dance. This way your highness. Thank you says Ash with her hand in his.**

 **An hour later Ash and the Princess finish their dance. I have to go back now Ash. Alright your highness I'll lead you back to your seat. Thank you. Here you go your highness I hope you enjoyed the night. I did Ash Ketchum and I hope you enjoy the rest of the festival. But you should probably go back to your mother we're about to end the ball. Thank you your highness.**

 **With Ash and his mother. Alright Ash we will be going soon so be ready. Alright mummy.**

 **Everyone i present to you the queen. Thank you everyone for a wonderful ball. Will the Riley please stand up and present the staff up like Sir Aaron to finish off this ball.**

 **As all that was being said Ash started to move against his will like something was controlling him. As he neared the Queen and Princess again his eyes started glowing blue unknowingly he was also slowly raising his hand up.**

 **As this was happening the staff in Riley's hand was started to shake and move. Everyone was wondering what was going on since this has never happened before.**

 **After a few more minutes the staff flung out of Riley's hand into the air and into Ash's hand that was raised in the air. As soon as his hand grabbed it the staff glowed bright blue and released something. As it formed it become a familiar shape everyone saw a few hours ago. It was a Lucario. "MASTER WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED THE QUEEN", everyone heard the lucario say. Huh what happened why am I holding this. ASH! Huh what's going on here. "WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED THE QUEEN?" Said the lucario again.**

 **Everyone step away we will have the area under control. ASH! COME HERE NOW! Miss we need to go. NO THAT'S MY BABY RIGHT THERE! I'm sorry but we need to go i'll try to have someone get him but you need to go. NO LET ME GO I NEED TO GET HIM! The guards then proceed to drag Delia out of the ballroom and to safety.**

 **Battle start- Riley vs Lucario**

 **Lucario then rushes forward after Ash. Ash still out of it a bit doesn't see lucario until the last moment. Ash gets hit with a focus punch in his arms. And gets thrown back. Riley then jumps down and has his lucario fend off the other one while he grabs Ash and runs away with him to safety.**

 **After getting Ash to safety he sees his lucario is getting overwhelmed by the other so he jumps in to help by sharing some of his aura with lucario to give him a boost to stop the other one.**

 **Riley's lucario then punches the other one in the head with a focus punch and makes him confused enough so he can end the fight with a extreme speed, bone rush combo.**

 **Battle end**

 **With Lucario now fainted everyone can now regroup and figure out what happened. Riley checks on his Lucario real quick and after seeing he's okay he runs over to Ash. After getting to Ash he sees that he has both of his arms broken from Lucario hitting them. Riley then starts to use some of his aura to heal Ash's arms to jump start the healing process. After seeing that Ash is okay for the most part he looks over the rest of the battlefield.**

 **He then hears some yelling and sees a woman coming his way with a frantic look.**

 **ASH WHERE ARE YOU, ASH! Riley realizes this is the child's mother. MISS OVER HERE Riley yells.**

 **Delia then looks over and sees the winner of the tournament calling her over she then ran over to where he was. MIss I think I found your son but he's hurt and needs to get looked at i did some basic aid for him help him relax. TAKE ME TO HIM NOW! They both then ran over to where Ash was and and Delia then collapsed down by Ash crying her eyes out over her only child being unconscious and hurt.**

 **While Ash's mom was busy Riley went to go see the other Lucario. When he got there he saw the lucario was starting to stir. "Ugh what happened where am I"Lucario thought. Riley tensed up and called his lucario with his aura. Lucario felt that pulse and looked around after rubbing his eyes a bit and saw someone in an Aura Guardian uniform.**

" **Who are you" lucario asked. I'm Riley i'm an aura guardian in training who are you. "I am lucario and i'm the apprentice or was the apprentice of Sir Aaron." Lucario Sir Aaron is dead he has been dead for almost a thousand years. "WHAT I just saw him yesterday I was right in the middle of the red and green army." It might seem like that to you, But you have been sealed away for almost a thousand years until your were released by a young boy at the anniversary ball for his sacrifice to save the kingdom.**

" **HE IS NO ONE SPECIAL HE ABANDONED THE KINGDOM TO SAVE HIMSELF!" Well from your testimony that might be true but from eyewitness account from the time they saw green light shoot out and around from the Tree of Beginning. "Then I must find the answers myself there goodbye" and with that Lucario ran off towards the tree.**

 **Riley then returned to where ash and his mother is and told her that they needed to bring him to a doctor. Ash's mother though not completely aware just nodded her head. Riley then proceeded to pick up Ash and carried him while Ash's mother walked next him saying comforting words to Ash. After walking for five minutes they arrive to where everyone is gathered.**

 **Riley then calls for a medic. A young man then rushed over carrying a bag with some medical supplies to asses the damage. Riley then proceeds to tell the man that he has to broken arms and he has been unconscious now for 20 minutes. The medic then proceeds to take Ash from him after temporary splinting Ash's arms so they don't move and cause more complications. The medic then rushes Ash carefully to the are they have for the doctor there to check the boy out fully. The boys mother next to him the entire time. Riley then proceeds to find the person in charge. After finding the person in charge who happens to be the princess he requested to speak to her about what happened. She allows him through and proceeded to tell her everything he knows including Lucario running off towards the tree.**

 **5 hours later**

 **Ash begins to stir. With his eyes closed still he starts seeing a bunch of blue lights all round him. After opening his eyes they disappear. He then looks around and sees his mother next him laying her head down beside him. MOM! Delia then jerks up and looks around and after seeing Ash awake she then grabs him and hugs him saying to never do anything like that again.**

 **With him still not fully awake he freaks a bit but calms down after fully comprehending everything.**

 **Mom what happened I don't remember anything after the pokemon hit me. You were unconscious sweety. The winner of the tournament went in to save you and battle the pokemon to get him away from you. Okay mommy but where am I. Your in a hospital you broke both your arms and you were out for a long time. With the realization setting in he looked down and saw both his arms encased in white.**

 **A few days later Ash was released. He was told that in a month he could get the cast's off. And now Ash and Delia were heading towards the castle where they have been requested by the princess. When they got there the guards stopped them but after telling them the queen requested them they were allowed to proceed with an escort. After arriving the throne room Ash and his mother bowed and curtsied before the queen. Rise we have much to discuss.**

 **They then walked up to the princess who had them follow her to another room that had a table with many chairs. Inside the room was Riley with his lucario who bowed and the other lucario. Delia then got angry real quick after seeing the other lucario. Why is that here it attacked my son? Delia half yelled and half demanded.**

 **Lucario here has something he want to say to you and Ash. The princess spoke calmly already knowing this would happen. Proceed Lucario the princess said. Lucario nodded, "I'm sorry for what happend I was in a fit of rage and didn't look to see what I was doing." That still doesn't give you a right to attack my son you could have clearly seen he was but a child. "I know and I don't excuse my actions." "When I was in the staff I sensed your sons Aura and the same aura as Sir Aaron, And after I was released all i saw was your sons aura." Alright but what's all this about seeing aura. "When you see aura it comes it looks like blue lights all round you, you are sensing and seeing the life forces of everything around you and your sons was the strongest just like Sir Aarons."**

 **Mommy says Ash while tugging at his mother's sleeve. Not now Ash. Ash just keeps tugging at her sleeve till he gets her attention. What Ash what do you need? Mommy i've seen the blue lights before. Everyone then looked to the child who then became a bit shy from all the attention. Where did you see the lights sweetie. When I woke up at the hospital. I saw them before I opened my eyes and saw you by me. Why didn't you say anything. Ash just shrugged. Alright that was unexpected said Riley. "Agreed if he is showing his abilities this early he will need to be trained how to use them or they could go out of control." I agree said Riley but who should train him. Wait just a minute this is my son we're talking about here and I don't like it when you start just deciding to do this without discussing them with me first. Sorry ma'am. Don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old my name is Delia. Sorry Delia. Alright now explain to me what would happen if he doesn't train these powers. If he doesn't then his power will continue to grow where. one it could cause random outbursts of power or, two it could make it where he would be over reactive to everything and mess with his growth and development. I don't want any of those two things to happen. He will need a teacher to train him but the only one that can help him are either me or lucario. Let me think about this alright. They both nod.**

 **Delia then takes Ash and heads to another room to talk to him about this. Ash sweetie I need to talk to you. Alright mommy. Ash you have a great power inside of you but there are some problems with it. What mommy. Well it can cause you to accidently hurt people or pokemon or cause you to become stunted. What does stunted mean mommy. It means that you will stay the same and won't be able to do everything you want like become a pokemon trainer. Ash got scared because he really wants to become a trainer. What do I do to help mommy. Well you are gonna have to train in your powers but you are gonna have to choose either Riley the man who saved you and also won the tournament or the pokemon Lucario. I'm gonna choose Lucario I feel a weird feeling around him like he is supposed to be by me. Alright sweetie if that's who you want then lets go tell them.**

 **After arriving back in the room everyone looked to her. Alright i talked this over with Ash and he chose you Lucario. Lucario nods to her answer. Alright now that this is settled I think it's time everyone heads back the princess announces. Alright tomorrow me and Ash are leaving for home. Alright Delia I just need to talk to Lucario and he will be waiting for you here to go with you.**

 **The next day early in the morning Ash and Delia are in front of the castle with Lucario saying goodbye to everyone. Please come back soon and lucario there will always be a place here same to Delia and Ash. With all said Ash, Delia, and Lucario went on there way.**


End file.
